Evo
History Evo was born on Earth to John and Mercedes who had lost their son earlier. Her father was supposedly killed during the Battle of Leonis Minoris. Two years later at the age of 5 she was recruited for the Spartan-III Project, Beta Company. Human-Covenant War Evo was one of 400 plus Spartan-III candidates recruited by ONI, Beta-5 Division who promised revenge for their family lost to the Covenant. Noted as performing better than her fellow Spartan-III peers Evo was taken out of the suicide mission of Operation: Torpedo along with some of her fellow Spartan-III's by the request of Lt. Commander Kurt Ambrose. Instead she was assigned to eliminating Insurrectionist cells, high value targets and testing the experimental YSS-1000 Sabre. Two months after the Battle of Mamore Spartan B312 was transferred to Reach Fall of Reach 312 joined Noble on Reach as the new Noble Six, replacing the recently deceased Thom-A293. The team was sent in an operation to investigate a black out at Visegrad Relay, initially suspected as an Insurrectionist threat turned out to be the first contact with Covenant forces on Reach. Upon arriving at the relay, Six found a data chip and was nearly killed by a Zealot sent to retrieve it. Jorge-052 and Six cleared out the Zealots and returned to Kat-B320. Winter Contingency was declared on the colony shortly after. SWORD Base, Viery Six and Kat participated in a counter-offensive against the Covenant occupying SWORD Base, clearing the courtyard and reactivating the outposts defending the base. Entering the base Six and Emile-A239 cleared out enemy air forces. An Orbital Defense Platform took care of the Corvette above SWORD base. The data chip from earlier was turned in to Dr. Catherine Halsey. On August 11th, 2552, Six and Jun-A266 scouted out the Covenant Dark Zone in Viery, eliminating Covenant forces stationed there and learning about a stealth pylon from some militia troops. Several explosives were placed on the pylon and the duo moved further, discovering a large Covenant force. The Spartans retreated until the next day. Spire-One On August 12th Noble team and a large UNSC assault force mounted a counterattack on the Covenant; their objective was to eliminate a spire. On the way to the spire Six and Jorge eliminated numerous AA-guns. They took a Falcon to the spire but was disabled by an EMP field protecting the spire. it was discovered that the spire was transporting enemy forces from an unknown source. The spires shield was taken out and the UNSC Grafton took it out with a MAC round. However the Grafton and presumably the Saratoga were both destroyed by the Covenant supercarrier Long Night of Solace, forcing all UNSC forces to retreat. Beginning of The End The UNSC Fleet could not yet muster enough forces to deal with the supercarrier. NOBLE team meanwhile made a plan to destroy the ship with an improvised bomb and Sabres which did not exist and Six never flew. The plan was approved by Col. Holland. NOBLE and some Army units assaulted the Sabre launch site. Jorge and Six took a Sabre to orbit to defend the R&R station, Anchor 9. The enemy fighters were repelled and the UNSC Savannah joined the battle having donated its slipspace drive for NOBLE teams cause. They headed towards the Covenant Corvette, Ardent Prayer and boarded her as it attempted to refuel with the Long Night of Solace. Ardent Prayers crew was eliminated, the Corvette was locked into a refueling path however at the cost of the Savannah. While attempting to detonate the slipspace bomb it malfunctioned. Jorge decided to manually activate it at the cost of his life and forced Six off to save hers. The Long Night of Solace was destroyed, crashing into Reach. Unfortunately soon after the might of the Covenants invasion force arrived - initiating the Fall of Reach proper. Destruction of Alexandria Six fell from orbit and survived. She walked to the city of New Alexandria, taking 9 days - reaching there on August 23rd. She aided Army and Marine elements repel the Covenant and help evacuate civilians. Six managed to link up with the rest of NOBLE - they were tasked with removing jammers from NA Hospital, Sinoviet Center and Vyrant Telecom. Despite this, two CCS-class Battlecruisers started to glass the city. This prompted the city to be abandoned and finalizing the evacuation of ONI's HQ. NOBLE rendezvoused at Olympic Tower and took a short break here. At this point the Covenant began to retreat, an alarming development. A massive radiation flare occurred near the Tower as a CCS-class Battlecruiser moved to glass the area. The team hoped to escape to the fallout bunker located beneath the tower. A Sangheili Field Marshal shot Kat in the head, killing her instantly. Six and the rest of the team returned fire in futility as the Phantom carrying the Covenant officer fled. NOBLE entered the safety of the fallout bunker. They emerged into the ruined city of Alexandria on the 27th and were extracted to their next mission. Final delivery? On the 29th the remainder of NOBLE team returned to SWORD base to destroy it. With the aid of several ODST's and a Scorpion tank, Six carved a path to the base. The team regrouped inside - their orders to destroy the base were overrided and their objectives were changed to aiding Dr. Halsey below the base. The team protected her lab using the vast supply of weapons scattered outside while she transferred Forerunner data to Cortana. They were allowed in when the Covenant were eliminated. Six was tasked by the Doctor with delivering a fragment of Cortana to the UNSC Pillar of Autumn. Jun departs with Halsey in one Pelican while Carter, Emile and Six go in another. The Pelican with the last three of NOBLE is pursued by Banshees; they managed to damage the Pelican and seriously injure Carter. Both Emile and Six jump out of the Pelican as Carter buys them time. The pair make their way through a dockyard and an underground system. At the end of the cavern is a Scarab about to eviscerate the two Spartans. Carter sacrifices himself by ramming the Pelican into it, allowing Six and Emile to move on. They reach the hulk of the UNSC Commonwealth and eventually the Pillar of Autumn, moored at a nearby facility. Emile provides cover against the Phantoms while Six gets rid of the ground forces. Once eliminated, Captain Keyes retrieves the package from Six but a CCS-class Battlecruiser arrives. Emile attempts to shoot down the cruiser but is overwhelmed by several Sangheili; he takes his assailant with him. Six refuses to leave and Keyes returns to the Autumn. Six defends the Autumn as it prepares to take off. She also destroys the Covenant cruiser as it attempts to glass the Autumn. The Autumn is able to make it off Reach. --Deviation starts here-- Escape Once the Autumn is safely away, the Six heads for the CCS-class cruiser that had been taken down by her. Fighting off several survivors of the cruiser, Six takes an operable Phantom. One of the last UNSC ships left, the Aegis Fate, picks her up after it attempted to shoot the Phantom down. The battle-weary crew leaves Reach as the last of resistance is crushed; it falls back to Earth - Humanities last bastion. Aboard Six finds a survivor, a Spartan-II, Leonard-924 (This is not the actual given designation) . They do not meet again until several years after the war. Defense of Earth, Post-War The Aegis Fate arrived in the Sol System on September 6th and dropped off the survivors. Following a hospital stay, the remnant of Noble was granted a brief respite. When the Covenant attacked Earth, now Noble 1 and 2 were issued MK VI Mjolnir for the conflict. Initially they were sent to Marseille to help in the evacuation of civilians from the hard hit African continent. As the battle dragged on into November and the African continent fell both Spartans were required elsewhere in the eastern seaboard of the URNA, where a number of cities came under Covenant attack. The invading forces and two CCS Battlecruisers were destroyed with the help of the Gettysburg and one of the few HAVOK nukes remaining. Concluding this the two regroup with UNSC forces in New York City, encountering a Spartan-II for a few seconds. They rested for a few hours before splitting up, Evo to Austrailia and Jun to Peru. For the remainder of the conflict Evo would remain in the defense of Sydney. Cineris Fall No. 1 At some point after the Human-Covenant War, several former states of the UEG had formed the Cineris Collective Government. Commanding several destroyers and cruisers, Evo surprise attacked Cineris, rendering the growing country vulnerable. However she was not allowed to take it over and turn it into a field of ash. Adventure Group Following the Human-Covenant War a group of soldiers were sent to explore the galaxy. Besides herself was an old fellow Spartan-III, Marquis and two Spartan-II's, Danno and Leonard Church, the latter whose name seemed familiar but went unnoticed for a while more. Over a span of several years Evo met a group of people who would become both friends, enemies alike that together saved and destroyed worlds. The group parted ways following the Wraith conflict and the fifteen years of unrest in between. During the skip Church disappeared from the face of Cineris for fifteen years abandoning his daughter Celia. Evo took Celia and raised her. Then Church reappeared and stole her. The epitome of shitty father. Cineris Fall No. 2 In October of 2578 the battleship Aurigae and frigate Redoubtable went to the cinnamon planet Cineris to fulfill a deal. Aboard were several sparrow units meant for the Warlocks. Church also invited them to stick around for a bit mostly so his sister could have an excuse to visit. Also SRL races and slacking off. At some point during the month an attack from unknowns appeared, breaching even the strongest of Cineris defenses and indiscriminately killing her citizens. Both UNSC ships escaped while the Cinnamon Navy was swallowed up by the empty void. Equipment Evo can use any weapon available thanks to her experience on the battlefield. Regardless she prefers using a M392 DMR, .505 Papasha and Asa who is capable of becoming a weapon. Her armor is a specialized variant of MJOLNIR Mk. VIII or a lightly armored Navy service uniform. Relationships Evo's relations with the Adventure group have mostly severed since Marq died and the UEG turned on the then multinational force of ISAF. She maintains relations with her older brother though they're often at odds. Personality Evo is rather difficult to approach. Her particularly aggressive nature and lack of shame causes her to easily turn face against former friends without much hesitation. Her loyalty to the UEG, family and fellow Spartans is unwavering, willing to go to unbounded lengths to protect and avenge. Abilities *'Radiant Light' - A form of regenerative power wip Category:UNSC Category:Adventure Group Category:Characters Category:Spartans Category:Pilots Category:Meister Category:UP Category:Evodvi's Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Military career